dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman 2: War Strikes
WONDER WOMAN AND ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE THE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE AFFILIATES. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED, I THOUGHT OF THE STORY, CAST AND WANTED CREW BUT THESE PROPERTIES AREN'T MINE Plot Hera asks her son, Ares to kill the pregnant Zola who is pregnant with Zeus' child and also to destroy Wonder Woman's life and then kill her as well, to which he agrees. Meanwhile on Earth, Wonder Woman is adjusting to Earth's society. After defeating a criminal calling herself Cheetah, she goes to dinner with Steve who informs her that he has been called over seas to Afghanistan and will be leaving the next day. While understanding, Wonder Woman is still grieved by this. The next day, after saying good bye to Steve, Wonder Woman goes home to Themyscera to see her friends and family and talk to her mom Hippolyta. Her visit is cut very short, when she is commanded to by Hippolyta to guard Zola from Hera's wrath and escort her there. After leaving she goes to see Zola and as they travel to a safe haven, they begin to become friends. Along the way they are constantly under attack by Ares' goons. When they make it in front of the safe haven, Wonder Woman and Zola see Ares standing in front of it. Wonder Woman duels him giving Zola enough time to get through and then when leaving to follow is prevented and is forced to continue to fight him. After running for help for over 8 hrs Zola find Hippolyta and the Amazons and tells them that Wonder Woman needs help. When they arrive they find a very weakened, wounded Wonder Woman at the edge of defeat. They manage to fend off Ares and take her to the healers. The healers then tell Hippolyta and a few other Amazons that she has a deadly high fever and many deadly wounds and that she probably won't make it. Hippolyta then stays by her side the entire time she is near Death's doors and hears all the stories of her adventures since arriving on Earth and the events of the last few days. From this Hippolyta deduces Hera was behind it and after hearing that Wonder Woman will live but need Bed rest heads to the 12 Olympians and threatens Hera that if she ever is involved in harming Diana, Hera will suffer the consequences. Hippolyta is brought aside by the fellow patrons of Themyscera, and told to apologize and give up her threat to Hera lest they quit being patrons for Themyscera and so Hippolyta reluctantly does in order to save her people. After healing Wonder Woman leaves the island and heads to her apartment where she sees Ares sitting in. The 2 brawl for a short period of time and then Ares stops the fight saying this is a warning of his next strike and so he leaves without either receiving a scratch. As Wonder Woman begins to adjust to society again, she receives a visit from Hippolyta who tells her, Ares was the person behind Steve's going to war and all the weird things that had happened in the last few days and that this was all being done because of Hera's bidding. Wonder Woman now bloodlusted and angry goes to Olympus, challenges Ares and by removing her bands releases her Demigod powers and defeats said Ares. With Ares defeated at her knees she warns that the next person trying to mess up her life will feel the edge of her blade. Hera then sees that nothing will remove the threat says that she understands she can't kill or ruin her life and that she will have to come to peace with this. After that Wonder Woman heads home and after a few days receives a letter from the military saying that Steve Trevor is missing in action. Wonder Woman then packs her bags and heads to the Middle East to find him. After the Credits Steve Trevor is seen tied to a chair in a dark room with a person saying "Let's Begin" and as you leave the scene you hear Steve scream in agony. Cast Jaime Alexander - Diana/Wonder Woman Nathan Fillion - Steve Trevor Cate Blanchett - Hippolyta Artemis - Jodie Foster ???(will be cast soon) - Ares ???(will be cast soon) - Hera Crew Director - Joss Whedon Producer - Peter Jackson Screen Writers - Joss Whedon and Peter Jackson Category:PG-13 Category:Movies